


Beautiful (Season After Season)

by HisokaXL (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gon being embarrassing, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Messing Around, Seasons, Yaoi, gon unintentionally flirting, gon's growing feelings for killua, horseplaying, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HisokaXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon had never noticed how beautiful Killua was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

Gon had never noticed how _beautiful_ Killua was.

And here he was, suddenly caught speechless. Pale skin glistening in the sunlight, white locks blowing slightly in the spring wind, blue irises brightened. Killua sat at his side, relaxed into the tall grass they had settled in.

It had been a long time since they've seen each other. Too long, in fact. Gon was almost as shocked as Killua was when they had looked into each others eyes after two years. He had remembered the day too well. Gon was genuinely surprised- his friend had grown considerably for two years. Angular features, defined muscles..

Gon wanted to slap himself. Why was he suddenly thinking all of these things? They had just been sitting under a large tree, chatting carelessly. And then strange thoughts seemed to stab at the hunter.

Gon then noticed Killua waving a hand in front of his face. "You okay there?" Gon blinked.

"Eh? Yeah! I guess I zoned out a bit, didn't I?" He scratched at the back of his neck. Killua simply shrugged. The ex-assassin brought his hands behind his head, shrinking into the grassy earth. As usual, nonchalant.

"We could head back to the hotel if you're tired."

Gon stuck his tongue out _._ "I'm not tired! See?" He hopped to his feet, bouncing into a single-handed handstand with ease. His view of Killua shifted upside down.

"I get it, I get it, Gon," he said, lifting himself up. He made his way in front of the hunter. Gon, being in an unfortunate position, yelped a bit when Killua grabbed at his legs. In a quick flash, he was thrown into the air. Gon soon found himself in his friend's arms.

"Killua!"

The ex-assassin smirked, cradling Gon teasingly. "Aww, a little baby hunter.." He tossed the black haired teen into the air, catching him soon after with ease.

Gon attempted to squirm out of his best friend's grasp, barely moving an inch. He sighed. A futile attempt. "Don't make me use nen, Killua!"

Killua gave the boy a pointed look. "Just one zap, Gon, that's all it'd take.." He balanced the boy in one hand, using the other to ignite a spark of electricity. Gon held his breath a bit. He was immensely aware that the white haired teen had to hold him up by his butt. He felt suddenly squirmy.

"Killuaaaa, you're being unfair! Put me down!"

Killua raised a brow. "You sure you want that?"

Gon nodded vigorously. The male holding him had a voice etched with mischief, but the he didn't care.

"Alright," Killua shrugged, lifting his hands to the air. Gon was dropped and landed on his butt with a thunk. He hopped up from the ground, shoving the teen.

"C'mon, I didn't mean like that!"

Killua turned and started down the trail back into town, hands tucked into the pockets of his shorts. "Mhmm."

Gon jogged up to his friend. Somehow Killua had become more playful and less intense after they left each other. The old Killua would've only touched Gon if he needed to knock some sense into him. Maybe Alluka had rubbed off on him. It certainly wasn't a bad thing.

"Will you stop _doing_ that?"

Gon blinked. "Eh?"

Killua averted his eyes to the ground. "I keep looking over to see you staring at me with this dumb look, like I grew a new head or something."

"Sorry!" Gon said quickly, grinning sheepishly. Killua looked unimpressed.

"You're still weird, you know.."

Gon huffed. "Not as weird as you!" 

Killua eyed his friend with disbelief. "Says the kid who grew up on _whale island_ and dated before he turned ten."

"Says the kid who was _killing_ people before he turned ten!"

Killua smirked. "Fair point." 

Gon fumbled with the hem of his tank. It was often nagging when he didn't voice any new feelings he had been having. "But honestly Killua, I didn't realize how pretty you were before! I mean, after-"

Killua stopped walking to shove a hand to Gon's mouth immediately after he said that. His cheeks glowed a deep scarlet. "Idiot, don't say stuff like that! And.. And I'm not pretty!" Killua's eyes were wide with shock. Gon almost laughed aloud at the face he was making.

He then pulled his Killua's fingers from his lips. "But it's true, you know! I've never noticed that about you before!" Killua didn't say a thing. His eyes remained glued to his shoes.

"Whatever." His eyelids clenched shut, and he began jogging down the forest trail.

Gon had never understood why Killua was so reticent or easily embarrassed around him. He had assumed that this would vanish over time, but he found himself pleasantly surprised- it was kind of cute. 

 "I bet you won't make it back before me!" Killua called teasingly, clearly dismissing what had been said.

Gon chuckled a bit. This was definitely one side of Killua that wouldn't fade. He wasn't disappointed, though. It was fun seeing his friend get all flustered. Gon didn't regret anything. He was happy as long as he was by the side of the boy with those stunning sapphire eyes.

 _Yeah_ , Gon decided. _He really_ is _beautiful_. "Wait up, cutie!"

Gon had never seen Killua make such a horrified face before.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably end up editing this lots

"Let's go somewhere, Killua," Gon chirped, eyeing the blue sky outside. It was a nice summer day- he could even hear the birds cawing their approval of the weather. He and Killua could be doing many things on such a nice day. 

Killua groaned softly, eyes fixed to the computer screen in front of him. Gon thought he spent way too much time playing games, or whatever he did on there. "Too hot out."

Gon peered outside again, frowning. "Doesn't look too hot," he protested. He might not be a mathematician, but Gon knew if it was _too_  hot or not.

The ex-assassin finally looked away from the screen in front of him and out to the window. "What? You can see the heatwaves! I'm not going out there."

Clearly Killua and Gon had different opinions as to what was "hot." 

Gon frowned, plopping on the hotel bed. "I wanna go somewhere with you, though." 

He buried his face into the silky blankets. Spending time with Killua was just as fun as it was when they were twelve. Gon was happy like this. Traveling wherever they saw fit, although it meant checking into dozens of hotel.

"I can buy us some ice cream! Any flavor you want, as much as you want," he offered, turning his head to wiggle his eyebrows. _That should do it._

One last click and Killua glanced to the boy on the bed suspiciously. "Is there any catch?" He spun his chair around, suddenly interested.

"Nope!" Gon paused. "Well, expect for walking out in the heat," he added sheepishly. _He'll definitely say yes_.

Killua was silent for a moment. After bit of consideration, he finally sighed in defeat. "...Alright, let's go." Gon grinned, hopping off the bed. He snatched sunscreen from the bedside table, squirting an amount to his fingertip.

"Yay! I think you need a little sun, Killua. You've been on that computer game all day," he said as he waited for his friend to log off. He then wiped the sunscreen to the tip of Killua's nose. He'd definitely need that.

Killua rolled his eyes, cheeks dusted pink. "Well I don't wanna end up looking like you." He kicked Gon playfully, rubbing the liquid into his face.

"And how _do_ I look, exactly?"

Killua paused, eyes fixed on the floor. He scratched at his head. "Uh.. Well you've got really weird skin. Like, it has a different color."

Ging's son stared blankly with confusion. What is Killua trying to say?

"Kinda like.. whole-wheat pasta."

Gon immediately burst out laughing. "Killua.. Whole-wheat pasta? I don't want you to look like that either, honestly," Gon managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" Killua was flushed bright pink at that point, getting up from the computer desk and grabbing a black sunhat. "Let's get going, okay?"

Gon managed to keep a straight face for a moment. "Alright.. But let's not stay out in the sun for too long- you don't want to end up.. Like me." He burst out laughing once more.

"Let's go already!" Killua opened the door and stepped out into the blaring sunlight. He visibly attempted to keep a monotonous face, but a large grin finally snuck its way to his lips.

The two walked together, side by side, in comfortable silence after that. The sun struck Gon's best friend's skin, illuminating the pale flesh. He smiled a bit. _Still beautiful_.

"You're lucky I like ice cream so much," Killua mumbled. He rolled up his sleeves, already visablly heating up. 

Gon glanced to his side and hummed. "I am, aren't I?" The two teens were seemingly the only ones outside, most likely due to the heat. "I'm lucky we're together again, also. It's fun being with you."

Killua glanced pointedly at his friend. "What's up with you and saying all this stuff recently?"

 _Am I saying things like that too much_? Gon wondered. He decided he didn't care either way. _Because Killua needs to hear it_. The hunter knew that it made Killua happy just a little.

"Because I can tell it makes you happy. And you're my best friend, Killua- I like seeing you like that!"

Killua's face contorted, clearly attempting to force down the heat from his face. He wasn't very good at it. The ex-assassin brought a hand to his face, hiding his eyes. Scarlet crept down up to cheeks. "Please, just _stop_ already.."

Gon chuckled, tugging at the hand Killua had covered his eyes with. "You better get used to it." He brought the pale fingers to his own, entwining the two teens' hands. Killua's hands were smooth and warm. Gon found himself holding his breath. It was kinda nice. He didn't know why he did it- he just felt like doing so. 

Killua stared disbelievingly as Gon's hand met his. He turned his head, blue eyes meeting anywhere but his friend.

The white-haired male never said anything about it. Gon couldn't help but do small things like that sometimes- play with his hair, hold his hand, lean on him. He grew up with physical contact, and it never bothered him. 

To Gon's excitement, he never let go.


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I had some major writer's block for this chapter, so I thought I'd do something about thanksgiving since today is turkey day!

* * *

"Gon. Are you boiling a _turkey_?"

Killua blinked when he walked into his hotel room. Gon stood in front of the stovetop- a large pot filled with water, with a small turkey floating at the bottom. Gon, wearing an apron, smiled when his friend walked through the door. Why was he back so soon?

"Oh, hi Killua! You're back already? Eh.. Yeah I am." Gon grinned sheepishly. You _could_ boil a turkey, right? The hotel room the two boys stayed in didn't have a oven, so Gon suggested to himself that he boiled the meat instead.

Killua pursed his lips and walked up to Gon to peer into the pot. Ging's son held his breath all the while, looking to Killua. He wasn't the _best_ at cooking food, but he's had some experience.

"Gon, why did I decide to trust you while I was gone?" Killua burst out laughing, burying his face into his friend's shoulder. "Boiling a turkey! You're unbelievable!"

Gon flushed, crossing his arms. "I thought it'd be okay, and I'd surprise you! I've never cooked thanksgiving before so.."

And Gon really did want to surprise his friend. The two hadn't shared thanksgiving meal together, so he wanted to make it special. 

"You really _did_ surprise me," Killua laughed, ruffling Gon's hair. He looked back to the turkey again- it looked soggy and lifeless. They should probably take care of that. "I have a feeling that turkey is ruined, though. Let's trash it."

Gon huffed and guarded the pot. "Killua! We could probably save it- we don't have to throw it away just yet."

Killua gave his friend an unbelieving look. "There's no way we're eating that!" He nudged past Gon and picked up the nearby spoon, stucking it into the boiling water. The ex-assassin poked at it; The mushy bird floated upwards in the slightest... before a wing fell off and sunk to the bottom of the pot.

"Fine, lets order pizza."

* * *

 

It turned out that everything went nicely. Gon nibbled at his pizza and snuggled into Killua. The two boys were sprawled out on the floor, blankets thrown over them. Gon was writing a letter to his aunt. He was sure Aunt Mito had missed him, and he thought she'd love to hear from him for Thanksgiving. He ended the letter with " _love, Gon"_ and sealed it into an envelope.

"Do you miss her?" Gon heard Killua ask at his side. The enhancer wrapped an arm around Killua, who didn't seem to mind. It hadn't seemed odd to cuddle like that- it felt pretty natural, in fact. The two had cuddled a lot recently. It took Killua nearly a whole year to warm up to it, surprisingly. 

Gon smiled, remembering his aunt's smiling face. The nostalogia made him a bit sleepy. "Yeah.. I wonder how she's doing. Mito-san is the best, isn't she?" Gon tossed the letter to the bedside table. He'd mail it tomorrow. He was too exhausted to do much.

"Mhmm," Killua hummed as he continued on his pizza. The two had ordered a large supreme and the cookie pie- why not? It was thanksgiving. "Was _she_ the one that taught you how to cook?" Killua smirked and raised his brows.

"Shut up about that, I tried!" Gon pouted, although a grin snuck to his face. Aunt Mito _had_ taught him to cook before- but Gon wasn't the brightest when it came to such a thing. Even without the turkey, things went well anyhow. Gon enjoyed cuddling with his friend.

"You know what," Killua said after a pause and looked at Gon. "We should visit her soon. How about for Christmas? She'll probably want to see us again."

Gon brightened as he envisioned what it'd be like to celebrate Christmas with both his family and his best friend. It never snowed  on Whale Island, but he was sure Killua would enjoy it. "That sounds great! Let's do it. I just hope we won't be too much of a hassle. It will be Christmas time, after all.." 

"Nah," Killua assured. "You're aunt is the type of woman to overwork herself with her own hospitality." 

Gon smirked. "Sounds like her. Yeah, you're right. I bet she'll be happy to see us." 

"We've changed a lot," Killua remarked thoughtfully. "I think she'll be surprised." And it was true- they had changed a lot. Gon had visited her and stayed for two years to catch up on schoolwork, but he'd now had a whole year away from his aunt. Killua on the other hand had only seen her so many years ago.

Gon nodded and smiled. "We have, haven't we?" He nestled into his friend even more closely.

"You're too cuddly," he mumbled, but didn't move or stop Gon. He even relaxed in the slightest. Gon could feel Killua's soft breath against the top of his head, and it was very settling.

Gon inhaled slowly, smiling in the slightest as he took in Killua's scent. It was really unique, oddly. Of course, he'd never tell Killua that unless he wanted a painful flick to the forehead. "It's cause' I'm happy."

The boy didn't have to look at Killua to know that the transmuter had rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"But it's true! If I had to make a list of things I'm thankful for, you'd be at the top." Gon had thought about it recently, since Thanksgiving had arrived- what he was thankful for. What he appreciated in life.

Killua paused for a moment and scratched his neck. "Me too. I mean.. If I had to make a list, I think you'd be up there." 

Gon smiled at that. Sometimes it seemed that Killua was too cold or too easily embarrassed or hesitant in their friendship, but he knew there was still a strong connection. Killua loved Gon, and Gon loved Killua. Platonic or romantic, the enhancer didn't care (although he'd change friend to _boy_ friend in a heartbeat, he'd realized recently). He still was friends with Killua. "That's good," Gon said at last.

"You talk about a lot of embarrassing stuff, you know," Killua murmured and fumbled with Gon's hair. The enhancer exhaled softly with content.

"Only for you," he said with a soft voice.

Comfortable silence washed over the two. Gon's eyes finally fluttered closed. He felt Killua chewing on the rest of his pizza and the soft rhythm of his heart through the spot of his neck. The rhythm almost sang to Gon, luring him to sleep.

"You tired?" Killua finally asked when he was done. Gon hummed silently in reply, too sleepy to speak properly.

Gon felt Killua wriggle from his grasp, much too his disappointment. He wasn't too unhappy, though, after a pair of hands lifted him up into Killua's arms. It was kind of nice.

"Alright Sleeping Beauty, let's get you to bed," he mumbled. Gon soon found himself in the relief of his soft blankets. The lights came off, and weight was added to the other side of the bed. Soon enough, Killua joined him. "How about you dream up some cooking lessons, okay? You might need them."

Gon made a grunt at that, but it wasn't long before Gon had drifted off into sleep. The warmth his best friend provided and the comfort of everything had been such a catalyst.

Gon's didn't dream at first- but just after he fell asleep, he had heard two words.

"Happy thanksgiving," echoed a smooth voice. Soon afterwards, warmth flooded his cheek. It reminded Gon's sleep-entranced mind of a kiss, somehow. It felt.. Right.


End file.
